Forbidden Kiss
by Star-chan
Summary: Miaka's back in her world... Nuriko's b-day is coming up... slight shounen ai


Forbidden Kiss  
  
Disclaimer : Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me.  
  
Short Summary : This story is set when Miaka goes back to her world. And there is only three suzaku warriors now.  
  
Author's Note : Thanks to anyone that even reads this story. Though I would be happier if someone would drop a comment or so. Tell me my mistakes.so I can write better!!! Enjoy!!  
  
~~One fine day~~  
  
Nuriko walked through the corridors, heading towards the gardens. Some of the guards around the palace looked at him disgust, but he ignored their penerating stares. His secret was out and Hotohori-sama and Tamahome knew about it. Only those who knew him well didn't give him such looks and treated him better.  
  
He reached the gardens and sat behide the willow tree, secretly looking at the emperor practicing with his sword. Miaka had gone back to her world and both Tamahome and Hotohori-sama were heart-broken. Tamahome even dumped a plate into his mouth, practicallly eating it.and Hotohori-sama didn't do anything else except rule the country properly and practise with his sword.  
  
~~ Nuriko's Diary ~~  
  
8th of March.  
  
Dear Diary-chan, Today that evil guard looked at me with the disgusted look again.I really wanted to punch him at that moment.But I told myself to relax and ignore that stupid guard. Anyway if I had punched him no one would even know right? Because he would be flying in the air to the next country.wouldn't he?.  
  
Look's like I'm the only sane one around here.I don't even have anyone to talk to...except you.but this is writing ne? Hotohori-sama is already upset with Miaka going back to her own world and Tamahome is even worse, I think I'm gonna lose my sane-ness already. Today as I watched Hotohori-sama practise with his sword, It looked as if he was letting all his frustration out when he was practising.Maybe that's how he managed to maintain himself from going crazy?? Maybe I should try the same method as him. Punch something with all I my strengh when I'm gonna go crazy. Would that work???  
  
I doubt it would.but if my hands are all swollen then it would be another one of my weakness and Hotohori-sama won't like my hands.but maybe he'll be concerned. "NURIKO, get a grip of yourself.don't let Tamahome get to you".but I think Tamahome is already getting to me. I think I shouldn't stay too close to Tamahome.  
  
....I..I.I wonder what would it feel like to kiss Hotohori-sama.I don't know why but these few days I keep on thinking about it.Maybe it's because of Tamahome again.I think I should really punch him until he's normal again.but what can I do.Hotohori-sama just keeps on appearing in my head.and I can't even write a few sentences without mentioning him.Maybe I should just give up. and try to forget about him, but how can I..But even if I keep on waiting.no...even if he does like me back.we can't be together.because he's the emperor.  
  
"NURIKO!!!.Don't think of all this.just enjoy your life and do the things you like!!" .Hai.Diary-chan..Now I've got to go and get my beauty sleep already so I can look as pretty as possible for Hotohori- sama!!!.Oyasumi!!.Ja!!  
  
  
  
Nuriko ^_^.  
  
  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
Nuriko walked into the dining room and saw Tamahome.eating his chopsticks. Nuriko quickly went behind him and hit Tamahome's back so hard that the chopstick practically flew out of his mouth. And Tamahome's head fell back onto the table. "What on earth are you doing?" Nuriko shouted out, sounding a bit harsh, then in a slightly softer voice he continued the sentence, "Mou.You can't even stay put on a dumb chair without doing anything ridiculous ."  
  
And with that statement, Nuriko walked out of the dining room, having lost his appetite, leaving Tamahome who was still blur and drunk, alone in the dining room. But Nuriko didn't hear a voice calling out to him as he left the dining room. And the rest of the day continued as normal.eventhough somewhere far from there, someone was blindly wasting time.unknown to the fact that time passed quicker then normal in the other world.  
  
~~ Nuriko's Diary ~~  
  
9th of March  
  
Diary-chan, Today, I suddenly got angry at Tamahome.and I don't know why. He was just eating a pair of chopsticks.and a plate is more dangerous than a pair of chopsticks.ne? But, the words suddenly came out, I didn't even want it to come out as a shout. I didn't even mean it.I just wanted to scold him playfully. But it came out as that and what's done is done. Guess I should apologize.ne? But, Tamahome wouldn't even know wouldn't he.but I should still apologize.ne.Diary-chan?  
  
Miaka is still not back yet, and all the days are as normal as it was before she came, only with more sadness and heartbroken guys. But., don't talk about that!!.It's my birthday tomorrow, ne? Otanjobi omedetou!! And we should celebrate!!! No more sad stuff already, just enjoy myself! I wonder if Hotohori-sama knows it's my birthday? Maybe he'll give me a present.ne?? It's sweet-eighteen tomorrow!!!.but shouldn't it be sweet-sixteen??. But anyway.I'm eighteen!!  
  
There doesn't seem anymore stuff to write already, Diary-chan. I should be sleep extremely early anyway, right? To preserve my beauty!!!.hehe...Oyasumi!!!  
  
Nuriko ^_^.  
  
~~The 10th of March~~  
  
Nuriko woke up quite early and after he got ready, he happily made his way to the dining room. practically skipping there. Tamahome was there again but thankfully with his mouth empty and closed. Nuriko went behind him and energetically patted Tamahome at his back, causing Tamahome's eyes to pop out of their places. After having breakfast, Nuriko went around the palace searching for his Hotohori-sama, but after raiding the gardens, the harem, his room, the thousands of guestroom. practically the whole palace, he still couldn't find him. Finally he decided to ask the emperor's adviser, a kindly old man who still had some respect for him. And Akira- san didn't treat him like the other advisors too.  
  
Nuriko walked into the main hall and saw Akira-san there. But before he could ask him where Hotohori-sama was, the advisor saw Nuriko approaching him and greeted him. "Nuriko-san, Ohayo!". Nuriko smiled at him and said, "Ohayo, Akira-san! Have you seen Hotohori-sama?", the old man looked at him with questioning look and replyed "Didn't he tell you? He went for a visit to Eiyou. I thought he was planing on telling you yesterday. He said he would ask you and Tamahome." without hearing what Akira-san was going to say, Nuriko ran out of the room, heading towards Eiyou, determined to celebrate his birthday with Hotohori-sama.  
  
~~In Eiyou~~  
  
It was already noon when Nuriko reached there. And as he reached there, he started to look Hotohori-sama. But after a few hours later, Nuriko still couldn't find him. The sun was already starting to go down and if he didn't go back now, then he would be late. And the gates would probably be closed and the guards would be much happier to leave him out of the palace. But Nuriko didn't care and decided to watch the sunset on top the hill, where the scenery was simply magnificent. Nuriko depressely walked up the hill and sat there, thinking that Hotohori-sama didn't even know that it was his birthday.  
  
Unknowingly, somebody creeped up behind him and sat quietly beside him. Nuriko felt the presence beside him and was ready to punch the guy away. But, as he looked into a pair of beautiful brown eyes, he realised that it was Hotohori-sama. Nuriko quickly muttered a "Gomen nasai" but Hotohori still kept quiet. And as they enjoyed the sun setting, Hotohori took out a rectangular shaped box and gave it to Nuriko.  
  
"Otanjobi omedetou." Hotohori said. "Arigato, Hotohori-sama." Nuriko said quietly, as a few drops of tears fell down from his face, he smiled and continued his sentence, " Arigato.for the present and for even knowing." and the rest of the evening was spent quietly, looking at the sun set and the moon rise.  
  
It was a full moon and it's light was shining on them. And slowly, Nuriko fell asleep on Hotohori's shoulder, and Hotohori let him sleep there. Unknowingly enjoying the feeling of Nuriko sleeping on his shoulder. Eventhough unwilling to go back, they had to, and Hotohori carefully carried a still sleeping Nuriko on top his horse and set back towards the palace.  
  
~~In the palace~~  
  
As Hotohori arrived at the palace most of the people there was already asleep, and as Hotohori carried Nuriko into the harem, he was grateful that no one decided to take a late night walk. Hotohori slowly laid Nuriko on the bed, and looked at Nuriko's sleeping form. And slowly his lips descended upon Nuriko's, and they kissed.After staring at Nuriko for a little longer, Hotohori silently went out of the room. Leaving Nuriko on the bed with a smile on his face and a box beside his pillow.  
  
~~The following day~~  
  
Miaka ran into the main hall and was greeted happily. And as Nuriko slowly made his way to the main room, Miaka came out and hugged him. And they started celebrating, Everything returned to normal with Miaka around.  
  
But that incident that happened that night was bound to be forgotten.for it was forbidden. It was a forbidden kiss.And the only remainder to that night was the small rectangular shaped box.  
  
~~The End~~  
  
Author's Note : AH..this is the first time I wrote a romance fic...but is it even considered as romance??? Who can guess what's in the rectangular shaped box???I know that this story is quite stupid, and the writing style is also kind of wrong.but please tell me what you think about it or what's the problem. Please submit a review or or send your comments to star_foreva88@hotmail.com Arigato for reading! 


End file.
